villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Hiroshi Tennoji
would be proud.]] Another Kamen Rider villain that needs a PE approval, Hiroshi Tennoji from Kamen Rider Blade. What is the work? Kamen Rider Blade is the 2004-2005 installment of the longrunning Kamen Rider franchise, and the 5th of the Heisei era. Ten thousand years ago, a massive battle known as the Battle Royal was fought by fifty-two demons known as the Undead, each representing a species fighting for dominance over all others. The winner was the Human Undead, known as Category Two of Hearts, giving dominion of the Earth to humanity. In the present day, archaeologists discover the sealed Undead, and accidentally set them free. Thus, a new Battle Royal begins. Having developed the Rider System, based on the Joker's ability to copy sealed Undead, the organization BOARD (Board Of Archaeological Research Department) equips two young men, who become Kamen Riders: Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana fight together as Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Garren to protect humans from Undead and seal them. Also fighting Undead is the mysterious Chalice, a Kamen Rider whose purpose is unknown. In addition, a young man struggles to free himself from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System, fighting as Kamen Rider Leangle. Who is the villain? Hiroshi Tennoji is the main antagonist of the series. First, he served as the Greater-Scope Villain in the early quarters of the series before making his present known following Kenzaki acquiring his final form, Blade King Form and Hajime attaining Wild Chalice. Tennoji was the chairman of BOARD who intentionally set up the series of events in the fake Battle Fight and the creation of the Category Ace Keroberos, so that he could have his "dream" come true: this warped dream being of a new world order with himself as its ruler. What did he do? Initially believed to be a heroic figure at least by his subordinates, it is revealed that Hiroshi Tennoji serves as the real mastermind behind all of the tragedies in the entire series. He absolutely reeks of obsession for self-preservation and world domination by any means necessary. Tennoji is one of the few people who knows about everything connected to Undead. As the head of BOARD, Tennoji creates the Battle Fight by releasing the Undead and manipulating his contracted Kamen Riders to take them out. As the battle progressed, he invented the Trials and the Titan Undead, all so he could buy himself time to create Kerberos, an artificial Undead with DNA from all 53 Undead that could surpass the Black Joker itself. At the climax of the story, Tennoji's true nature is revealed, and his invention kills the entire BOARD staff upon being born from the Stone of Sealing before he seals the artificial Undead to create a new Change Card. He uses the card to transform into Kerberos II before revealing his dream: to create a new world order with himself as its ruler. It took all four Riders to fight Kerberos II, with Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush and Wild Chalice's Wild Cyclone only able to reverse the fusion. However, the Giraffa Undead takes the Change Keroberos for himself in the fight's aftermath for his own agenda. In the end, Tennoji was defeated by the Riders with his dreams shattered, before the Giraffa Undead finished him off. Mitigating Factors Absolutely nothing. Tennoji cared for no one but himself and has a massive god complex to back that up and stands out to be even viler than the rest of the Undead. Most Undeads in Blade with the exception for Isaka, have their own mitigating standards. Even the Giraffa Undead had no problem killing him once the Kamen Riders made short work of him in his last stand. Heinous Standards Tennoji unleashed the Undead upon the world, resulting in innumerable deaths of innocent lives, and manipulated BOARD's Kamen Riders to do the job of sealing the Undead in the shadows. He created the Trial series and Titan Undeads to further his plans (with one of the Trials bearing the likeness of Shiori Hirose's father, Yoshito) all for the sake of remaking the world in his own image. Final Verdict Tennoji is basically the Kamen Rider version of Albert Wesker. That said, Tennoji truly deserves to be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals